


Warmth

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: Percy is cold and is waiting for Jason to come home so he can go to bed with his personal blond space heater.Just a small little thing I thought of at roughly 1 a.m. as I was trying to fall asleep.





	Warmth

_It. Was. So. Cold._   
  
Percy shivered in his bed, blanket wrapped tightly around him tucked under his chin. His knees were up to his chest, and he was trying his best to be as compact and warm as possible.    
  
Because  _ some asshole _ was late coming home from work because of  _ traffic _ . Humph. Percy grumbled under his breath as he attempted to burrow deeper in the sheets, one hand poking out and holding his phone. The screen illuminated his face in the dark room, casting a faint blue hue throughout the room.    
  
Percy texted Jason with one thumb, once again telling the bastard to hurry up. Jason, once again, told him he couldn’t hurry the ambulance and to  _ stop texting it’s dangerous Percy do you want me to die????? _   
  
Percy threw his phone behind him, immediately regretting it. He quickly brought his arm into his blanket, which wasn’t nearly warm enough. He shivered, choking slightly on dog hair. There shouldn’t even be dog hair in the bed, the old girl wasn’t supposed to be up there! Screw Jason for being a softy…   
  
And screw this room for being so  _ cold.  _   
  
Percy sighed. Maybe she’d come cuddle with him and keep him warm. He’d just wash the sheets… for the third time this week because of  _ dog hair _ . He rolled over, feeling not unlike a potato as he flopped onto his other side. Now he could see the hallway through his open door, which was faintly illuminated by a light in the kitchen.    
  
“Arty! C’mere girl! Come on good girl!” Percy called out, soon hearing the leisuring click-clack of her nails hitting the wooden floor. A wet nose was suddenly in Percy’s face and he shrieked. Arty quickly ran away, scared by the loud noise, and Percy mourned the loss.    
  
Percy rolled back over. He sighed heavily, watching the snow drift gently outside. Why did New York have to be so  _ coldddddd.  _ It was only January! This was ridiculous! Percy sulked, wishing he had closed the curtains so he didn’t have to look at his enemy.    
  
Now, he knew the logical thing to do was to get out and turn the fan off. But, on the other hand, he was… about… 67% sure he’d freeze if he left his fort. So, instead, Percy decided that oxygen was for losers and stuck his head under his blanket. Percy sighed happily as he quickly warmed up, snuggling tighter into himself, ignoring the fact that it was getting harder to breathe by the second.    
  
He made a little mouth hole for himself, and his problems were solved. Now he just had to wait. And wait. And wait. And…    
  
Percy fell asleep.    
  
When he woke up, it was to the sound of Arty barking happily and jingling keys being placed on the hook by the door. He knew that meant Jason had come home, but… Jason would come to him. He didn’t have to leave his fortress of warmth.    
  
And so he sat, hearing Jason’s heavy footsteps come into the bedroom, followed by a laugh. “You’re not dead in there, right?” He asked, and Percy knew he took of his shoes as he did this, holding onto the dresser which he would soon put his tie on. Jason was a startlingly consistent creature of habit.    
  
“Only on the inside.”    
  
“You’re gonna be dead on the inside and outside if you stay under there for much longer,” Jason said, further this time. In the closet, putting his shirt in the hamper and hanging his pants.    
  
“Maybe it’ll finally kill me and I can enjoy death’s sweet embrace,” Percy called, hearing Jason’s toothbrush wherring.    
  
“Why i’n’t you ‘ust ‘urn off th’ ‘an?” Jason spit out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth.    
  
“What the fuck were you trying to say?”   
  
Jason laughed. “Why didn’t you just turn off the fan? That would’ve made a significant difference, you know.”    
  
“Cold.”    
  
“You’re such a baby,” Jason said, the bed dipping as he climbed in, “hey, don’t I get any blanket?”   
  
“No. Cold.” Percy held onto the fabric tighter.    
  
Jason poked his ribs. “C’mon, where’s my baby at?” Jason cooed in that disgustingly sweet voice Percy loved. “I missed you at work, and traffic was horrible.”    
  
“He’s sleeping in his warm fortress of comfort,” Percy retorted, though there was no bite to it.    
  
Jason poked him in the ribs again, getting a small lurch this time. “Don’t make me do it,” Jason threatened, fingers creeping up Percy’s spine. Percy poked his head out, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Jason had a goofy smile, and there was still some toothpaste on the corner of his lip.    
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”    
  
Jason lunged. Percy almost fell off the bed flailing and trying to get away, tangled in the mass of blanket. Jason caught him and held him down as he continued to dance his fingers up Percy’s ribs, making Percy squeal and lurch in an attempt to escape.    
  
“Stop! Stop! I give! S-stop Jason! Please!” Percy begged, laughing as he struggled to catch his breath. Jason smiled down at him, pushing some hair out of Percy’s face. He laid down, wrapping his arms around Percy and snuggling up close. Percy pulled the blanket over them, not hesitating to wrap himself tightly in his warm boyfriend.    
  
“You’re a good space heater.”

  
“Thank you, love."   
  
Percy fell asleep again, this time with a smile on his face, and much warmer than before. 


End file.
